minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Man Agency
Agency Discovery One day, while Steve was mining, he found a perfectly shaped but abandoned agency headquarters. Steve wondered how it was there. As Steve raided the headquarters, an emerald with redness in the middle fell from the ceiling. Steve took this and saw the letters "MPA" on it. Steve saw a white shirt with a pocket in the left of where the chest would be when Steve wore it. He put the white shirt on and placed the emerald in the pocket. Steve continued to raid it when he saw a broken pair of sunglasses. It was not completely smashed. As Steve put a half of it on, the rest connected with the half, giving Steve a complete pair of sunglasses. He continued to raid. He found a capsule made of glass, blocks of iron, and inside is purple water and a Nidarc statue floating in the purple water. "Hey, that's my brother!" Steve shouted. "He's got powers to turn water he touches to purple?" Steve asked himself. "Yes, of course." A distorted voice said. A TV came in from the wall to above the capsule. The TV has a blacked person in it. The blacked person made the distorted voice: "I need you to look for the real Nidarc. The one below is a statue; I also need to look for my brother." "Who is your brother, anyway?" Steve asked the TV. "You probably know this clone of yours." The blacked person replied. "I have no clones." Steve told the TV. "I recommend you to join this agency named the Minecraft Protection Agency." The blacked person, once again, replied. "The name of this agency is the Minecraft Protection Agency?" Steve asked. "Yes. Goodbye." The person said as the TV went back. "That was one cool invention!" Steve thought. Chapter 2: Mission 1: The Search for Nidarc Steve went out of the underground headquarters, still wearing the white shirt with the emerald which is the badge of the MPA, and still wearing the sunglasses. As Steve put 8 iron blocks in a ring, a piece of obsidian fell into Steve's pocket. Steve took it. It was a complete obsidian block. He put it in the middle of the ring. He placed an End Portal Frame block on the obsidian. He placed an Ender Eye on the frame block. Steve placed an Odd Torch in front of the frame block and soon placed it on the sides and behind the frame block. The blacked person he saw in the TV spawned beside him. A distorted voice that is probably from that person said: "Good work to discover this spawner, agent. I'm sure your dark brother will spawn right on the Ender Eye." Nidarc spawned on the Ender Eye right when the distorted voice said "Eye". They noticed a purple aura around the spawner. "I see him right now." The distorted voice of the black person made. Nidarc floated up with a purple aura. Steve and Nidarc had an anger conversation: *Steve: Hello brother, no matter how young I am compared to you, your punishment comes right now! *Nidarc: Little brother, how dare you talk to your older brother like that! Watch your mouth. *Steve: You watch your mouth. You're commanding all these innocent Endermen to become evil! *Nidarc: I can't agree more, Steve. It is me who will rule your world and all the worlds. Prepare for doom in your world! *Steve: You told me so! Watch your mouth! *Nidarc: Yes, I told you so. Watch your mouth, too. Until I rule all worlds, I will never stop the Endermen innocence! *Steve: And you made them evil, not innocent! *Nidarc: Your punishment comes right now. Not to mine. *Steve: Let's imagine! I'm a mirror and my punishment is light. And you're glass. You're punished! *Nidarc: Not now, not forever, Steve! I will de-- "Mission accomplished, Steve." The blacked person said as Steve thanked him. Chapter 3: Mission 2: Nidarc's Revenge "I will DESTROY the Overworld..." Nidarc thought to himself. "Now, my guards, destroy the Overworld! Bring their components to me!" Nidarc commanded the Endermen. Like usual, the Endermen obeyed Nidarc. The Endermen came to the Overworld right at midnight. They took all of the Overworld except the agency which remained, floating. The Endermen brought the Overworld to Nidarc. "Good Endermen." Nidarc said. "Do you mean they're bad for destroying your home?!" A shouting voice echoed around the Ender asteroid. A huge burning gravel ball came falling into the Ender Asteroid. All the Endermen panicked and ran away. Nidarc ran away but fearlessly. Steve stood on the gravel ball, not burning. "And they destroyed your home!" Steve shouted, looking at Nidarc. "Fearless kid. I do not live there now!" Nidarc told Steve. "And it is still your home, Nidarc!" Steve told Nidarc. The blacked person took Nidarc down and threw the King of Ender fearlessly into the final part of no escape. "And I got free time right here to cause End-less havoc in their world..." Nidarc thought as he stretched out his hands. End-less purple fireballs spread out from Nidarc's body throughout the universe. These purple fireballs started pushing themselves toward the remaining Overworld which was a single biome and the MPA HQ. Instead of the HQ, the purple fireballs pushed through the biome and bombed it. Category:Stories